


The wrong woman

by BeautyQueen2222



Series: Love Survives Walking Dead+Supernatural Oneshots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/You - Freeform, F/M, One-Shot, Reader Insert, You/Dean Winchester - Freeform, not smut, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyQueen2222/pseuds/BeautyQueen2222
Summary: Dean is very notorious for his playboy attitude and one-night stands. Finally, the reader somehow ties dean down. But old habits die hard. The only question is how will the reader react?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Series: Love Survives Walking Dead+Supernatural Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931158
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The wrong woman

Dean and I have been together for a good year and a half, we've been friends for the longest though. Dean knows me better than I know myself....or at least that's what I thought. 

Upon discussing the idea of having a serious relationship a year and a half ago...I told Dean...I was aware of his love for one night stands and he told me that he was done with it:

A year and a half ago...

Sam laughed a bit with Dean, We were all a little giddy after Dean and I finally decided to stop beating around the bush and get into a serious relationship and of course, Sam is happy for his older brother.  
Sam sipped on his beer as he watched the exchange between Dean and me talk about how he has to cut the cheap one night stands out of his life to be with me. Sam agreed without much hesitation.   
"Yea, Dean I wouldn't even think about looking at another girl with (Y/n) here. I think you've met your match here, and we all know that she's a tough cookie and she is fearless."

I giggled a bit. "Oh Sam, you flatter me so..stop it. You forgot to add insane though."

Dean laughed. "Uh, Yea, because we're all insane here, sweetheart. " He said before taking a swig of his beer.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Whatever, the point is, I'm totally the best you're ever gonna get and I am perfect for you. I'm not some ditzy little chick, I'm one of the best hunters you know, I'm also very good with cars so I can take good care of baby, I'm hot and I can handle whiskey better than you can...Did I mention I'm hot?" I joked a bit.

Dean laughed a bit and kissed me. "Damn right, you're hot."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yea, you're a match made in heaven..." He laughed. 

But, oh...the irony kicks in when a year and a half later and old habits came back into play.   
Scrolling through his phone I am not only with pain but rage as a spot some sketchy numbers in his phone. Sketchy how? I know we're hunters and we forge badges and numbers al the time. But we've been hunting on our own...Just me and the boys with no assistance...Why would you need to keep someone's number in this life unless their a hunter who can help...or some skimpy little bitch you plan on seeing later? 

'Funny, all these names..are female...huh...'

Sam knocks on the door. "Hey, (Y/n), Dean called from a bar, he forgot his phone here and he was wondering if I could drop it off for hi-...what are you doing?" He asked curiously.

I looked up to Sam with a few stray tears going down my face as I smile a bit. "Sam, do you know a Vanessa? Maybe one that Dean used to know?" 

Sam slowly shook his head, I could see the gears in Sam's head going into overdrive as he tried to think of every possible explanation as to why I would be asking that question. I knew he probably assumed the worse, this is his brother we're talking about. "Why, what's up?"

I laughed bitterly as I wiped my tears and take a deep breath as I began to recite the text. "Hey, Vanessa you made my Friday night extra special, thank you for that amazing night. I hope we can do it again the next time I happen to be in Kentucky. I don't think I'll ever be ever able to find another warm welcome like that again....her response..of course, Dean...I had a very nice time as well. Hopefully, you come by soon I miss your company already winky face." I looked up from the screen up at Sam to his see reaction; a mixture of disappointment and pity but not a trace of shock. 

"(Y/n)-" He said and just stopped knowing there was probably not a damn thing he could say to mend the situation his older sibling had managed to put himself in. 

"I'll drop the phone off for you," I say getting up with a smile and I just knew Sam could read me. He knew I wasn't just gonna drop the phone off...no, I was gonna do some fucking damage. 

Sam starts tripping over his words. "N-no, (Y/n), wait. I can drop off the-the phone. It's really not a big deal. You can talk to Dean when he gets back...it could a huge misunderstan-" He started rambling nervously and tried to spare his brother some public embarrassment. 

"Sam, I'm gonna drop the damn phone off," I say sternly and Sam nodded timidly as he backed out of the doorway of Dean's room and most likely scampered off into his room, signaling his surrender. I got dressed in my favorite clubbing outfit and decided to cut my hair and do differently with it. 

I got my key and my favorite pocket knife and headed out with Dean's phone. I got onto my motorcycle and made my way to the bar. It made my blood boil to think of what he was doing right now with some other girl. What makes it worse, I know all of the moves that he's probably making on her. I've seen him make them before a million times over and he's told me how he does it as a friend. 

I finally arrived at the bar, I got off my motorcycle and grabbed my keys and his phone and I was gonna head straight into the bar, throw his phone at his face and pour a big bottle of whiskey over his head and call him an 'asshole'. But then I seen Baby and stared at her for a bit and took my pocket knife and dragged it against the side of the car and watched the knife take the polished black paint with it as it travels. There was something about the sound that satisfied me. I looked at my keys realizing, Dean gave me a spare key to baby for whatever reason that doesn't matter anymore. I went into the trunk and pulled out a wire-covered bat, it's Dean's favorite one too. I laughed at the thought and closed the trunk and swung the bat around a bit to warm up and I took a swing to the side of the car. It made me feel better so I swung again...and again....and again. I busted the headlights out since he could never see I was the best he was ever gonna get. He doesn't need those anyway. I went inside and began carving my name into the seats of the car. I wasn't gonna shameful, I want him to know it was me. What is he gonna do, call the cops? I slashed a hole in three of his tires. I would have done all four but then insurance would have covered it. But, I wanted this fucker to pay. 

I told him from the beginning, I am not some whiny crybaby chick who cries when someone does something to me. No, I'm a fucking fighter! I take action and he is no exception from that rule. 

"You wanna break my heart? I'll fuck up the one thing you actually care about other than yourself. You selfish bastard." I mutter to myself as I put lipstick on and kiss the corner of the windshield with my blood-red lipstick and write on the window:  
'Fucked with the wrong woman.'  
I took some pictures with Dean's phone of me with the now damaged vehicles and some strangers even voluntarily took some pictures for me. I posed with the bat and even did some sexy poses against the car or on it. I made sure I changed the background to one of the photos that were taken. I left him a message in his notes:

'I told you I know how to take care of Baby for you.'

After taking the photos and leaving the note, I placed the phone on the hood of the car and walked into the bar and searched around for dean and it didn't take long for me to find him against the wall with some random chick kissing him with a margarita in her hand.

I walked up to them, it didn't take Dean long to notice me. He automatically pulled away from her and turned to me, panic in his eyes. I could see him wracking his brain for some explanation. Before he could speak...I did. 

"Funny, you ask for a woman who knows how to hold her whiskey but you seem attracted to the one to the one who are only able to hold a margarita..." I say dropping the spare key in the girl's drink and smiled at them both before slowly walking away and I hopped onto my bike and headed back to bunker and packed my stuff.

I left him one final note:  
'Choose who you cheat on carefully, Not everyone is gonna cry and ask why., Some will ruin your life and leave.'

Then I was gone.


End file.
